cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miejsce takie sobie
Wakacje z piekła rodem (ang. Not So Happy Campers) – dwa pierwsze odcinki serialu animowanego typu reality show Wyspa totalnej porażki. W tym dwuczęściowym odcinku 22 szesnastoletnich śmiałków podzielonych na dwie drużyny po 11 graczy w każdej, po przybyciu na teren obozu Wawanakwa rozpoczyna pojedynek o 100 tysięcy dolarów kanadyjskich. Scenariusz do odcinka napisała Jennifer Pertsch, a wyreżyserowali go Todd Kauffman i Mark Thornton. Premiera odcinka w Kanadzie odbyła się 7 lipca 2007 roku na kanale Teletoon. Niecały rok później – 5 i 12 czerwca 2008 – w Stanach Zjednoczonych kanał Cartoon Network pokazał ten odcinek premierowo w dwóch częściach. W Polsce premiera odcinka odbyła się trzy miesiące później – 4 września 2008 roku – na polskim Cartoon Network. Opis odcinka Część pierwsza Na teren położonego na wyspie obozu Wawanakwa przyjeżdża 22 szesnastolatków, którzy myśleli, że to hotel. Mają tam spędzić osiem tygodni. Prowadzący program – Chris McLean – dzieli ich na dwie jedenastoosobowe drużyny – "Wrzeszczące Susły" i "Zabójcze Okonie". Część druga Zawodników czeka pierwsze wyzwanie. W tym wyzwaniu muszą najpierw skoczyć z wysokiego klifu do bezpiecznej strefy, a później zbudować jak najlepszy mini basen. Streszczenie Część pierwsza Dwudziestu dwóch szesnastolatków, którzy będą rywalizować ze sobą przez 8 tygodni, pojawia się na letnim obozie Wawanakwa położonym na wyspie gdzieś w Muskoka w Ontario. Tutaj zawodnicy zostają podzieleni na drużyny – "Wrzeszczące Susły" i "Zabójcze Okonie". Członkami drużyny "Susłów" są: Noah, Katie, LeShawna, Heather, Justin, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Cody, Owen i Beth, członkami drużyny "Okoni" zaś są: Izzy, Sadie, Geoff, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, Tyler i Harold. Później w stołówce odkrywają, że jest tam szef kuchni, który będzie podawał obrzydliwe potrawy. Wkrótce dla wszystkich rozpoczyna się pierwsze zadanie, którym jest skok do bezpiecznej strefy. Część druga Pierwszym zadaniem jest skok do bezpiecznej strefy. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny "Okoni" zaliczają swoje skoki z wyjątkiem DJ-a, który ma lęk wysokości, oraz Courtney, która ma problemy zdrowotne. Podczas skoku Katie i Izzy zamieniają się miejscami w drużynie. Następnie do bezpiecznej strefy wskakują wszyscy członkowie drużyny "Susłów" poza Beth, która się boi skoczyć, i wygrywają pierwszą część zadania. Drugą częścią zadania jest budowa mini basenu. Drużyna "Susłów" pracuje szybciej niż drużyna "Okoni". Zadanie kończy się ich sukcesem. Podczas obiadu drużyna "Okoni" zastanawia się, kto opuści program. Wieczorem podczas ceremonii z piankami osobami zagrożonymi są Courtney i Ezekiel. Wkrótce Courtney otrzymuje ostatnią piankę, Ezekiel zaś za obrażanie dziewczyn zostaje wyrzucony z programu. Fabuła Część pierwsza Wstęp right|150px|thumb|Chris otwiera historyczny odcinek reality-show. Na początku odcinka pojawia się Chris McLean, przedstawia się jako prowadzący "Wyspę Totalnej porażki" i pozdrawia wszystkich widzów z Obozu Wawanakwa położonego gdzieś na wyspie w Muskoka, w Ontario. Wyjaśnia im zasady uczestnictwa w programie, gdzie do wygrania jest sto tysięcy dolarów. Zasady pierwszego sezonu programu brzmią następująco: 22 obozowiczów będzie rywalizować ze sobą przez 8 tygodni. Co trzy dni uczestnicy staną przed wyzwaniem, które może przynieść nagrody. Drużyna, która ukończy jako pierwsza, zapewni nietykalność. Zaś przegrany zespół będzie musiał odesłać kogoś do domu. Eliminacje odbywają się przy ognisku. Uczestnik, który nie dostanie pianki, uda się do Portu Wstydu, wsiądzie do Łódki Przegranych, odpłynie z programu i nigdy tam nie wróci. Zwycięzca wróci do domu ze stu tysiącami dolarów. Oprócz zasad panujących w programie znajdują się również tysiące kamer, które będą wychwycić dramatyczne momenty. Prezentacja uczestników 150px|left|thumb|Beth cieszy się ze spotkania z Chrisem. Po czołówce Chris pojawia się ponownie w Porcie Wstydu i przed pojawieniem się wszystkich obozowiczów na wyspie oznajmia, że mogą być zdenerwowani po jej zobaczeniu, gdyż myśleli, że dwa miesiące spędzą w pięciogwiazdkowym kurorcie. Pierwszą osobą, która pojawia się na miejscu, jest niska brunetka imieniem Beth. Dziewczyna bardzo się cieszy, że spotyka prowadzącego. Twierdzi również, że w telewizji wyglądał na wyższego. Chris niechętnie jej dziękuje. Następnie na wyspę przybywa drugi uczestnik o bardzo potężnej sylwetce – DJ. Chłopak po pojawieniu się jest bardzo zdziwiony i komentuje, że ten obóz wygląda inaczej niż mu mówiono. 150px|thumb|right|Przyjazd Lindsay na Wyspę Totalnej porażki. Trzecim z kolei obozowiczem jest Gwen, która mówi Chrisowi, że się nie pisała na coś takiego. Prowadzący oznajmia dziewczynie, że tak, i pokazuje dokumenty. Gdy gotka je rozrywa, Chris dzięki prawnikom ma mnóstwo. Gwen chce odejść z wyspy. Jednak gdy łódź oddala się od brzegu, decyduje się tam zostać. Czwarty na wyspę zjawia się Geoff, koleś urządzający codzienne imprezy. Chłopak wita się z prowadzącym nazywając go "ziomem" co irytuje Gwen. Piątym obozowiczem, który się pojawia na wyspie, jest Lindsay, najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w całej Kanadzie, która przyciąga uwagę innych swoim wyglądem. Prowadzący oznajmia, że jest z niej "niekiepska laska". Oprócz tego podpowiada dziewczynie, że jest gospodarzem programu. W końcu Lindsay przypomina go sobie, znając go z telewizji. Jako szósta zawodniczka w porcie pojawia się Heather, dziewczyna o nieco złośliwym charakterze posiadająca polinezyjską urodę. Jest bardzo wkurzona po tym, że zobaczyła obóz położony na wyspie i spotkała się z Beth. 150px|left|thumb|Tyler przybywa na nartach wodnych. Kolejnym obozowiczem, który zjawia się jako siódmy, jest Duncan, młodociany przestępca i łobuz. Od razu jest bardzo nerwowy, lecz Chris ostrzega go, że jeżeli będzie sprawiał kłopoty, wyląduje z powrotem w zakładzie poprawczym. Chłopak przyjmuje przekaz i zaczyna zarywać do Heather. Dziewczynie to się nie podoba i prosi go, aby się od niej odczepił. Ósmą z kolei osobą pojawiającą się na wyspie jest wysportowany Tyler, który przybywa na nartach wodnych, lecz powoduje kraksę przewracając się i lądując prosto na walizkach. W wyniku incydentu Heather wpada do wody i jest wkurzona na chłopaka za to, że przez niego ma mokre buty. 150px|right|thumb|Harold przybywa na wyspę z keyboardem. Następnym, dziewiątym uczestnikiem, jest Harold ze swoim instrumentem klawiszowym. Bardzo się cieszy na wieść o tym, że zostanie w obozie, gdyż będąc tam będzie miał pole do popisu. Po nim jest Trent, dziesiąty z kolei uczestnik. Podczas rozmowy z Chrisem wspomina, że widział go w programie łyżwiarskim. Beth oznajmia, że też to widziała, i mówi, że opuścił partnerkę na głowę, dzięki czemu dostali najwięcej SMS-sów. Harold i Lindsay uważają ich za szczęściarzy, ponieważ też chcieliby upaść na głowę. Trent jest trochę zażenowany konkurentami i ustawia się przy nich zyskując zauroczenie od Gwen. 150px|left|thumb|Bridgette wita się z innymi na wyspie. Jedenastym uczestnikiem programu jest Bridgette – mistrzyni surfingu. Pojawia się ze swoją deską surfingową, ponieważ powiedziano, że na wyspie jest plaża. Jednak po dotarciu na miejsce jest rozczarowana jej brakiem. Gdy przechodzi, niechcący uderza prowadzącego deską surfingową. Potem wita się z innymi osobami, w tym również z Geoffem i Beth. O mały włos nie rani kogokolwiek swoją deską. Za nią jest Noah, dwunasty uczestnik, który ma alergię na wszystko. Zadaje pytanie Chrisowi, czy dostał listę jego alergii. Ten odpowiada mu, że ktoś na pewno dostał. Noah zadaje kolejne pytanie, czy to dobrze trafił. Jednak Duncan grozi mu, żeby lepiej wracał do mamy. Chłopak pyta punka, czy sam zrobił swój piercing. Duncan łapie jego wargę i pyta go, czy też by chciał. Ten dziękuje i prosi go, aby zostawił jego wargę. right|thumb|150px|Katie i Sadie przybywają na Wyspę Totalnej porażki. Trzynastą osobą, która pojawia się w porcie, jest LeShawna, pierwsza czarnoskóra uczestniczka w programie. Zapowiada pozostałym uczestnikom reality show, że to ona wygra ten program. Źle odbiera komplement Harolda, że jest wielką i głośną osobą. Następnie jako czternasty i piętnasty z kolei uczestnik zjawiają się Katie i Sadie, które są parą najlepszych przyjaciółek do końca życia. Są podekscytowane tym, że zostaną razem w letnim obozie. Szesnastym uczestnikiem jest Ezekiel, który jest synem farmerów i nie zna się na nowoczesnych czasach. Pyta prowadzącego, czy przeleciał jakiś ptak. Jednak Chris prosi chłopaka, aby nie odzywał się zbyt często, bo inaczej wyrzuci go z programu. Gwen zaś nazywa go "typasem". thumb|left|150px|Cody pojawia się w Porcie Wstydu. Obozowiczem, który pojawia się na wyspie jako siedemnasty, jest Cody, chłopak lubiący wszystkie otaczające go dziewczyny. Jest ucieszonym tym, że wiele dziewczyn pojawiło się w letnim obozie. Chce zarywać do LeShawny, lecz ta prosi go, żeby sobie darował. Jako osiemnasta na wyspie pojawia się Eva, najsilniejsza dziewczyna w całym kraju. Ignoruje piątkę Cody'ego i rzuca ciężką torbę prosto na jego nogę. Duncan mówi DJ-owi, że ta dziewczyna jest jego. Dziewiętnastym obozowiczem jest Owen, jedyny otyły chłopak, który czasami puszcza bąki. Jest bardzo ucieszony i z krzykiem ściska prowadzącego nie mogąc się opanować. thumb|right|150px|Izzy pyta uczestników odnośnie zabaw i obiadu. Dwudziestą uczestniczką, która pojawia się na wyspie, jest Courtney, dziewczyna pasjonująca się śpiewem i sztukami walki. Przypływa do brzegu ze spokojem i wita się z Owenem. Przedostatnim uczestnikiem jest Justin, opalony chłopak dbający o mięśnie i piękno, którym zaraz po przypłynięciu oczarowuje innych. Jako ostatnia zjawia się Izzy, która jest kompletnym świrem. Zaraz po przybyciu uderza twarzą o brzeg portu i wpada do jeziora. Courtney chce wyciągnąć ją z wody, lecz ta daje sama radę. Później rudowłosa dziewczyna zaczyna się cieszyć i, ku uciesze Owena, szybko pytać innych odnośnie zabaw i pory obiadowej. Podział na drużyny thumb|left|150px|Zdjęcie do reklamy programu. Chris przed obiadem zabiera przybyłych obozowiczów na jeden koniec portu, aby zrobić im zdjęcia do reklamy reality. Ponieważ ma problem z aparatem fotograficznym i odliczaniem czasu, zajmuje to trochę czasu. Jednak most się wali i wszyscy lądują w wodzie, a prowadzący robi tam zdjęcia. Potem każe im się wysuszyć i spotkać się za dziesięć minut. Później przed ogniskiem wyjaśnia zasady panujące w programie. Oznajmia również, że każdy zespół będzie sypiał w każdym domku, gdzie chłopaki będą sypiać po jednej stronie, a dziewczyny po drugiej. Zawodnicy zgodnie z zasadami dzielą się na dwie drużyny – "Wrzeszczące Susły" i "Zabójcze Okoniem". Katie i Sadie w trakcie podziału na drużyny zostają rozdzielone. Są bardzo zasmucone tym, że nie są w jednej drużynie, jednak prowadzący ignoruje ich prośby. right|150px|thumb|Lindsay nie wie, że kamera jest przymocowana do drzwi kabiny. Chris wspomina, że w specjalnej kabinie o nazwie Pokój Zwierzeń obozowicze opiszą przed kamerą o czym myślą. Pierwszą osobą, która korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń, jest Gwen. Mówi, że ten program jest do niczego. Kolejnym uczestnikiem jest Lindsay. Nawet nie wie, że kamera jest przymocowana do drzwi i szuka kamerzysty. Następnie z niewiadomych przyczyn pojawia się nur malujący dziób szminką. Po nim z kabiny korzysta również Owen, który pokazuje widzom charakterystyczne puszczanie gazów. Przez brak dodatkowych pytań Chris każe uczestnikom zadomowić się w domkach. Na koniec informuje ich, że domek drużyny "Wrzeszczących Susłów" jest po prawej stronie, domek drużyny "Zabójczych Okoni" zaś – po lewej. Dramat przed obiadem thumb|left|150px|Pierwsze starcie pomiędzy Gwen i Heather. Wszyscy uczestnicy idą do domków i dzielą się każdym z nich według płci. W żeńskiej części domku drużyny "Susłów", Heather, która wchodzi tam pierwsza, komentuje, że są dwupiętrowe łóżka i wyglądają zupełnie jak na koloniach. Gwen mówi jej sarkastycznie, że to genialne spostrzeżenie, i niechcący ją popycha. Tym samym pomiędzy gotką a jej koleżanką zaczyna się konflikt, który będzie trwał cały sezon. W tym samym czasie do damskiej części domku wchodzi Cody i mówi, że Gwen nie jest głupia, jednak zostanie przez nią wypędzony z domku. Później Chris na pytanie Lindsay, gdzie są gniazdka, odpowiada można je znaleźć w wspólnej łazience. Dziewczyna ze smutkiem stwierdza, że nie ma tam jacuzzi, a Gwen nazywa ją "idiotką". thumb|right|150px|Lindsay zauważa karalucha harcującego po podłodze. W męskiej części domku "Susłów" Owen jest zadowolony tym, że nie musi sypiać z dziewczynami, jednak nie potrafi wytłumaczyć chłopakom, dlaczego. W domku "Okoni" zaś Geoff pyta Chrisa, czy będą jacyś wychowawcy. Ten odpowiada mu to tylko on będzie wszystkich pilnował. Nagle rozlega się krzyk z wewnątrz żeńskiej części domku "Susłów". Obozowicze odkrywają, że Lindsay zauważyła wielkiego karalucha harcującego po podłodze i wskoczyła na krzesło. Owad też przeraża DJ-a, który wskakuje szybko na łóżko i przypadkowo je niszczy. Wszyscy bezskutecznie próbują go zabić. Później sytuację ratuje Duncan, który w końcu zabija karalucha przepoławiając go siekierą. Tyler mówi dziewczynom, że innym razem, gdy zobaczą robala, to zgłoszą się do niego, ponieważ twierdzi, że też tak umie. Chłopak swoimi słowami oczarowuje Lindsay. Obiad i plotki przed pierwszym zadaniem thumb|left|150px|DJ twierdzi, że będzie proste zadanie. Później wszyscy przedstawiciele obu drużyn, wśród których są m.in. Beth, Harold, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, Gwen, Noah, Tyler i Lindsay, zjawiają się w stołówce i ustawiają się w kolejkę. Nie wiedzą, że oprócz prowadzącego jest też również szef kuchni. Wyjaśnia on im swoje wskazówki i oznajmia, że codziennie będzie serwować bardzo obrzydliwe potrawy. Prowadzący przychodzi do nich i informuje ich, że za godzinę rozpoczyna się pierwsze zadanie. Katie, która jest w drużynie "Wrzeszczących Susłów", pyta DJ-a z drużyny "Zabójczych Okoni", jak myśli, co to za pierwsze zadanie. Ten mówi dziewczynie, że na początek będzie zapewne coś prostego. Jednak gdy okazuje się, że zadaniem jest skok ze szczytu wysokiego klifu, oszołomiony na jego widok wypowiada przekleństwo. Część druga Pierwsze zadanie thumb|right|150px|Szef jako przedskoczek testujący pierwsze wyzwanie. Chris wyjaśnia obozowiczom zasady pierwszej części wyzwania, w której muszą skoczyć z klifu o wysokości 1000 stóp do bezpiecznej strefy otoczonej bojami tworzącymi kształt okręgu. Informuje, że nagrodą dla drużyny, która ukończy tę część wyzwania, są wózki, które będą używane w dalszej części wyzwania. Prowadzący pokazuje zawodnikom skrzynie pełne narzędzi i elementów, z których w drugiej części zadania muszą zbudować jak najlepszy mini basen. Na koniec wyjaśnia, że jeden z zespołów, który zbuduje najlepszy basen, wygra całość i w nagrodę spędzi w nim cały wieczór, a przegrany zespół zadecyduje, kogo dzisiaj odeśle do domu. Bridgette sądzi to bardzo ciekawe wyzwanie, lecz Chris mówi, że punktem skoku jest bezpieczna strefa znajdująca się na powierzchni jeziora, pozostała część zaś jest wypełniona ludożernymi rekinami. Jako pierwsza zaczyna drużyna "Zabójczych Okoni". Jednak kandydatów do skoków nie jest zbyt wielu. Owen próbuje wyluzować wszystkich mówiąc, że przedskoczkowie byli testowani na wszelki wypadek. Ukazuje się retrospekcja, w której prowadzący zmusza szefa kuchni, aby przetestował zadanie, ponieważ wszyscy kaskaderzy leżą w szpitalu. Udaje mu się wskoczyć bez żadnych obrażeń, lecz przez to, że wskoczył do największej strefy, udaje mu się w porę uciec przed rekinami. Chris podsumowuje, że da się to przeżyć. left|thumb|150px|Tyler wykonuje skok do jeziora pełnego rekinów. Rozpoczyna się pierwsze zadanie. Bridgette zdecydowanie zgłasza się pierwsza i sukcesywnie wskakuje do bezpiecznej strefy. Następny skacze Tyler, który też tam ląduje i zalicza swój skok, lecz ze skutkiem bolesnym, ponieważ uderzył ciałem o boję. Kolejne skoki zaliczają również Geoff, Eva i Duncan, który nie mają oznak strachu. Pierwszą osobą, która boi się skoczyć do wody jest DJ, ponieważ ma lęk wysokości. Staje się on pierwszym "tchórzliwym kurczakiem" i zjeżdża na dół ruchomymi schodami. Swoje skoki zaliczają Ezekiel i Harold, lecz z niewielkim skutkiem: Ezekiel podczas skoku uderzył ciałem o głaz, a Harold wylądował na swoich genitaliach. Courtney odmawia skoku z wysokiego klifu ze względu na kłopoty zdrowotne, więc staje się drugim w drużynie "tchórzliwym kurczakiem". thumb|right|150px|Izzy zamienia się z Katie, dzięki czemu jest w drużynie "Susłów" Okazuje się, że Sadie i Izzy jeszcze nie zaliczyły skoku. Ta pierwsza odmawia skoku z klifu bez Katie, ponieważ one są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Prosi prowadzącego, aby pozwolił jej przyjaciółce być w jednym zespole. Ten się na to zgadza. Izzy zaś podnosi rękę do góry i również zgadza się zamienić z Katie, żeby ta mogła być w jednej drużynie z Sadie. Dzięki temu Katie za zgodą Chrisa przechodzi do "Zabójczych Okoni", a Izzy do "Wrzeszczących Susłów". Po dokonaniu zamiany miejsc w drużynie, Katie i Sadie znów są razem. Są szczęśliwe i wskakują razem z wysokiego klifu do bezpiecznej strefy, trzymając się za ręce. thumb|left|150px|Heather rzucona z klifu przez LeShawnę. Następnie do skoku przygotowują się przeciwnicy. Jeśli pobiją wynik drużyny przeciwnej, wygrają tę serię. Heather odmawia skoku, bo nie chce zamoczyć sobie włosów. Lindsay w Pokoju Zwierzeń sądzi, że jeżeli nie zrobi tego, to ona też nie. LeShawna kłóci się z Heather o to dlaczego nie skacze, a ta stwierdzi, że nie lubi moczyć swoich włosów. Dziewczyna postanawia zapobiec przegranej w tej części wyzwania i ze złością zrzuca Heather z wysokiego klifu do bezpiecznej strefy. Następnie wykonuje swój skok. Wkurzona Heather zaś krzyczy, że LeShawna za to zapłaci. Tuż po niej swoje skoki wykonują Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy i Justin. Ten ostatni ląduje poza bezpieczną strefą. Gdy rekiny zauważają chłopaka, od razu się w nim zakochują i odtransportują go na brzeg. thumb|right|150px|Owen bez swoich kąpielówek po swoim skoku. Beth odmawia skoku do wody, ponieważ bardzo się tego boi, więc staje się jedynym "tchórzliwym kurczakiem" w drużynie. Oprócz tego jest wyśmiewana przez resztę drużyny. Swoje skoki zaliczają również Noah i Trent. Okazuje się, że Owen jeszcze nie skakał. Chłopak oznajmia, że nie jest silnym pływakiem i ma strach przed skokiem. Wszyscy są zdenerwowani. Chris zaś zleca mu szybki rozbieg. W końcu Owen przezwycięża strach, z krzykiem skacze z wysokiego klifu do bezpiecznej strefy oraz spada prosto na Trenta i Noah robiąc olbrzymie fale oraz ochlapując innych. Dzięki niemu zespół wygrywa część zadania eliminacyjnego i w nagrodę otrzymuje wózki do przenoszenia skrzyń. Owen wychodzi z wody bez kąpielówek co wprawia resztę w śmiech. Budowa mini basenu left|thumb|150px|Drużyna "Susłów" podśpiewuje podczas powrotu do chatki. Rozpoczyna się druga część wyzwania, którą jest przenoszenie drewnianych skrzyń i zbudowanie za pomocą narzędzi basenu. Drużyna "Wrzeszczących Susłów" za pomocą wozów szybciej przenosi skrzynie i wesoło podśpiewuje w czasie powrotu do swojej chatki, podczas gdy drużyna "Zabójczych Okoni", która jest na szarym końcu, przenosi wolniej poprzez pchnięcie. Szczęście ich stopniowo opuszcza kiedy Katie i Sadie postanawiają zrobić sobie małą przerwę. Idą razem w krzaki, aby oddać mocz. W tym samym czasie, podczas przenoszenia skrzyń Courtney dostaje od owada w oko, przez co robi się okropna opuchlizna. Zauważa to Eva. Gdy Katie i Sadie wracają, dziewczyna pyta je, czy im już lepiej. Przyjaciółki stwierdzają, że lepiej. Wkrótce kontynuują przenoszenie skrzyń. Nagle podczas pchania jeden ze skrzyń odczuwają swędzenie. Bridgette mówi im, że podczas odpoczynku mogły się poparzyć trującym bluszczem kiedy stały pod drzewami. Katie i Sadie nie mogą znieść swędzenia, wpadają w panikę i zaczynają się drapać oraz szorować pośladkami po piasku, lecz bezskutecznie. right|thumb|150px|Katie i Sadie znajdują sposób na swędzenie. Tymczasem drużyna "Wrzeszczących Susłów" rozpoczyna otwieranie skrzyń za pomocą zębów. Pierwszą z nich otwiera Izzy. Podczas otwierania kolejnych skrzyń Heather przeprasza LeShawnę za kłótnię, a ta się już nie gniewa. Jednak Lindsay przyznaje, że przeprosiny są nieszczere. Na oczach drużyny "Wrzeszczących Susłów" pojawiają się "Zabójcze Okonie" poza dwiema dziewczynami, które znalazły rozwiązanie i lepszy sposób na swędzenie – wodę. Po otwarciu skrzyń wszyscy znajdują części do złożenia basenu. Geoff i Courtney (jako jedyna ma obozowe doświadczenie) próbują bezskutecznie zmotywować swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa. Rozpoczyna się budowa basenu. Członkowie drużyny "Susłów" pracują jak szwajcarski zegarek. Praca drużyny "Okoni" zaś okazuje się być gorsza od pracy rywali – mają o jedną skrzynię więcej. Harold podczas budowy jest wielokrotnie kontuzjowany. Courtney mówi Duncanowi, że jej słabością są: bycie tchórzliwym kurczakiem i bolesne miejsce w oku. A w dodatku przeraża ją Ezekiel, który bez przerwy grzebie w swoim nosie. Pierwsze zwycięstwo "Susłów" thumb|left|150px|Heather, Beth i Lindsay świetują pierwsze zwycięstwo drużynowe. Po budowie basenu u każdej drużyny, Chris podchodzi do obu i ogląda ich baseny. Pierwszy basen należący do "Susłów" jest wytrzymały. Drugi basen należący do "Okoni" jest sklejony taśmą klejącą. Okazuje się, że basen przeciwników się rozpada, przez co "Zabójcze Okonie" przegrywają wyzwanie. Zadanie kończy się zwycięstwem "Wrzeszczących Susłów". Nagrodą dla nich jest wieczór na basenie. Przeciwnicy zaś, którym nie udało się wygrać wyzwania, są w szoku, że ich basen szybko się rozleciał, i za karę muszą zagłosować, kto powinien opuścić program. right|thumb|150px|Reakcja dziewczyn, na obrazę ich przez Ezekiela Podczas kolacji "Zabójcze Okonie" zastanawiają się, na kogo będą oddawać głos. Duncan wstawia na Courtney, ponieważ nie chciała skoczyć do wody z powodów zdrowotnych, a dodatkowo dostała od owada w oko, w wyniku czego zrobiła się opuchlizna. Jednak dziewczyna myśli nad oddaniem głosu na Tylera, na co Lindsay się nie zgadza. Eva i Bridgette wstawiają na Ezekiela, który bez przerwy grzebał w nosie, co przerażało dziewczyny. Chłopak oznajmia, że on i inni są silniejszy od dziewczyn, przez co te się denerwują. Jednak Geoff uspokaja je, a Ezekiel kontynuuje grzebanie w nosie. Pierwsza eliminacja i odejście Ezekiela left|thumb|150px|Zabójcze Okonie na pierwszej eliminacji. Wieczorem odbywa się eliminacja przy ognisku. Chris wyjaśnia zasady ceremonii, w której okaże się, kto otrzymał najwięcej głosów. Trzymając w ręku tacę z dziewięcioma piankami wyjaśnia, że jeden z obozowiczów, który nie dostanie pianki, uda się do Portu Wstydu, wsiądzie na pokład Łódki Przegranych i tym samym opuści program, aby nigdy tam nie wrócić, ponieważ dla niego ten program jest ostatnim. Prowadzący przywołuje ośmiu niezagrożonych obozowiczów po pianki. Pierwszym z nich jest Geoff. Następnie po pianki przychodzą Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan i Eva, która nie była obecna na ceremonii. right|thumb|150px|Courtney zapowiada, że to ona wygra program. Pozostaje dwóch zagrożonych. Są nimi Ezekiel i Courtney. Chris zastanawia się kto otrzyma ostatnią piankę. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Courtney. Ezekiel zaś jest zmuszony udać się do Portu Wstydu i odpłynąć do domu Łódką Przegranych. Powodem jego eliminacji jest stwierdzenie, że chłopaki są silniejsze od dziewczyn, oraz ciągłe grzebanie w nosie. Gdy drużyna "Wrzeszczących Susłów" świętuje zwycięstwo na swoim własnoręcznie zbudowanym basenie, mijają ich członkowie przegranej drużyny. Odcinek dwuczęściowy zamyka zapowiedź Courtney, że to ona wygra ten program i nie wrzuci słów na wiatr. Uczestnicy Wrzeszczące Susły * Beth * Cody * Gwen * Heather * Izzy * Justin * LeShawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Trent Zabójcze Okonie * Bridgette * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Harold * Katie * Sadie * Tyler Wyzwanie Zadanie do wykonania: * Skok z wysokiego klifu do bezpiecznej strefy * Budowa mini basenu Zwycięska drużyna: Wrzeszczące Susły Nagroda: Wieczór w mini basenie Przegrana drużyna: Zabójcze Okonie Powód przegranej: * DJ i Courtney zostali tchórzliwymi kurczakami * Mini basen rozpadł się podczas oceny prowadzącego Osoba zagrożona: Courtney Wyeliminowany uczestnik: Ezekiel Powód eliminacji: Obraził żeńską część drużyny. Cytaty Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek jest jednym z dwóch dwuczęściowych odcinków. Drugim z nich jest Przechadzka po Egipcie * Jest jednym z pięciu odcinku, w którym pojawia się wodne wyzwanie. Innymi odcinkami są: Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, Moja Upalna Jamajka!, Ahoj, załogo! oraz Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. * Jest jednym z dwóch odcinków, w którym Ezekiel odpada jako pierwszy. Drugim z nich jest Przechadzka po Egipcie. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Pokój Zwierzeń. ** Osobami, które korzystają z Pokoju Zwierzeń, są: Chris, Gwen (trzy razy), Lindsay, Geoff i Owen (dwa razy). Z niewiadomych przyczyn korzysta z niego również nur. * Po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku pojawiają się związki: Gwen i Trenta, Bridgette i Geoffa, LeShawny i Harolda, Izzy i Owena oraz Lindsay i Tylera. ** Pojawiają się konflikty pomiędzy Gwen i Heather. * W tym odcinku wszyscy zawodnicy wypowiadają swoje kwestie. ** W drugiej części odcinka Noah i Justin pojawiają się, jednak nic nie mówią. * Choć w polskiej wersji Courtney mówi głosem Klementyny Umer, nigdy nie wiadomo, kto w oryginalnej ścieżce językowej użyczył jej głosu w tym odcinku. * W pierwszej części pojawia się pierwsze ocenzurowane słowo w Totalnej porażce, wypowiedziane przez DJ'a Błędy * W pierwszej części odcinka, gdy Trent pojawia się jako dziesiąty uczestnik, przez pomyłkę jest przedstawiany przez Chrisa jako dziewiąty. * Podczas sceny przed skokiem z klifu, wśród zawodników nie pojawia się Courtney. * Cody i Noah z niewiadomych przyczyn pojawiają się przy stole Okoni. * Podczas gdy uczestnicy słuchają zasad ceremonii, widać, że na tacy, którą trzyma prowadzący, jest dziewięć pianek. Ich liczba powinna wynosić 10. Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy totalnej porażki